guild2renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Waylaying
Waylaying is a skill available to Owners and employees of the Robbers' Nest (including associated upgrades) and Smugglers' Den (including associated upgrades). Selecting this skill from the red section of your abilities, you setup in a bush (the bush appears out of thin air) near a road and wait to ambush unsuspecting carts. The in-game text states the stealth talent helps with the success of this (I am not convinced it changes anything). Strategy: Waylaying is one of the higher risk activities you can participate in as the Rogue class. Attempting to do this early on without decent gear can prove to be fatal to your life and/or wallet. As you may die or your employees could die very easily. It also requires a lot of micro management compared to the other Rogue activities as it is very buggy and tends to require a little finesse to pull off without regularly losing employees. Generally what happens when you attempt to ambush a cart, is you will select the Waylay skill go near a road and a cart will go by and if it has anything worth stealing (not sure the scripting for this skill even knows what's actually valuable or not as I have gotten worthless hauls more than once) it appears a smoke bomb is dropped on it, the cart handler runs away a little ways away and a thug or mercenary will spawn somewhere. It seems the larger the cart (i.e. horse carts or ox carts) regularly spawn more than one guard (between 1-3) and they are usually stronger as well. The guards that spawn will focus fire whoever procced the waylaying skill, so it is best to have your most resilient person be the only one waylaying with anyone extra waiting nearby to help fight. Early On - with no gear or levels it is best to focus handcarts (or just don't waylay until you are established), and make sure no other guards happen to be patrolling nearby. Make sure only one person is using the waylaying skill as they may bug out and leave the guy who procced the cart to fight all the guards alone and die. If a bigger cart comes by or extra guards, cancel the waylaying or you risk losing. Later On - Once you have a steady income and some decent gear on your guy, it is the best time to start Waylaying. Have your best geared guy go near the road any start waylaying with any extra thugs nearby to help kill guards quickly (keep in mind any guards you hired from your house will also help fight). Once the fighting ends it seems with the larger carts, ox and horse, that spawn more guards it bugs your Waylayer and cancels the action and you get no loot if you are not paying attention. If this happens just make your guy start Waylaying again and they will grab the loot. This also works for your thugs if its a successful run and they will help pickup loot, as they will only take as much loot as they have room for in their inventory, which means if there is more available loot after your main guy grabs it he won't grab anymore and your thugs will have to do it. Something to keep in mind the way they drop off loot is weird; If your guy has 4 inventory slots he will have to make 3 trips from the cart back to the Robber's Den to empty his inventory. If he has 2 sots it will take 2 trips even though all the loot he will take from the cart is already in his inventory. Also something to note, if they have anything in their inventory prior to Waylaying they will bring it to the Robbers' Den. Defensive Towers - They do not play well with Waylaying, yours or the enemies it doesn't matter. I haven't gotten the distance down yet but if a Defensive Tower is nearby, your Waylayers will run to it and try to Waylay near it no matter where you try and set your guys to Waylay at. As you can imagine this is deadly if its an enemy Tower and it bugs out your guys if it is your Tower (They won't attack carts anymore).